Understanding In The Snow
by Xonze
Summary: It's Christmas and Kate makes a wish, but will it come true?    A fun little Christmas tale from last year.
1. Almost Christmas Eve

**A/N:** So, I suck. I haven't posted ANYTHING here in months. I apologize to those that I left hanging. This story was written last year for Christmas, and I have another in production at the moment, but I wanted to share this Christmas tale here so you all have something to read until I post this year's Christmas story on the 14th. Enjoy!

A choir of speakers belted out Christmas music at volumes that would have made a rocker cover their ears, but Kate Beckett didn't mind it too much as she weaved her way through the crowds. She loved Christmas music and it surrounded her, much like the people that were jammed in the mall.

For some reason it seemed as if everyone in New York was as behind on their shopping as she was. Then again, waiting until the twenty-third to get her dad a gift probably wasn't the best idea she had all year. In her defense, crime didn't stop just for the holidays. In fact it got worse, as the jolliness of others could sometimes trigger a good amount of rage and annoyance.

Kate could almost understand it.

She already knew where she'd be spending her Christmas: at the station. She put in for it because, unlike many of the others at the station, she didn't really have someone to spend her Christmas with, and sitting at home watching 'What a Wonderful Life' was just a bit too sad for her. She'd spend Christmas Eve day with her dad, if he was home.

She was sure he'd be there for her, but at the same time she rather hoped he'd have other plans so she wouldn't have to explain what had happened with Josh, and why she was working the holidays again. Being alone wasn't so bad.

A sarcastic laugh escaped her. Who was she to say that? She, who spent most of her time by herself eating left over take out and reading case files because if she didn't who would? She, who read books by the dozens because the worlds between those covers were an escape from the troubles in her life that she couldn't get any other way.

"Excuse me- sorry- just passing through." She heard herself say almost like she was on autopilot. Her mind found enough interesting things to think about other than paying attention to all those around her. It also had one objective in mind. Get to the other end of the mall and find a gift for her dad and get out, back to her empty apartment.

She didn't really enjoy being alone, sure she made it seem like she didn't mind, but she did. Josh was great, he understood the perils of a hard, demanding job. He also was, as Castle would put it, more ying than yang. He did the same thing she did; long hours, tough work. They hardly got to spend any time together.

She actually spent more time with Castle than she had with Josh. She smiled slightly and stopped in her tracks, trying to get her bearings again.

Without realizing it she found herself dumped in front of the fountain. It was large, three tiered and sprayed water in all directions. In the reflection she could see the strings of Christmas lights, green garland and red bows that had settled everywhere in the mall, like some strange holiday spider had gone mad.

In the bottom of the fountain a number of tiny objects shimmered like small moons in the rippling water. She smiled despite herself and dropped her hands into her jacket pockets as she watched the water cascade from the top fountain. It was somehow soothing even with all the bustle around her. The water, the lights, the sounds, it all melted together to make her feel that everything could be all right, at least for a little while.

Her fingers happened upon something hard and round in her pocket and she furrowed her brow as she pulled it out between her index and middle finger. It was a penny. She couldn't remember putting change in her pocket at anytime, and the jacket was new.

"Huh," she said out loud looking at the shiny copper penny and behind it she could see the fountain. Make a wish on a penny and it just may come true, she thought as she took a few steps toward the fountain and flicked the coin into the air. She didn't know what wish she should make, but her mind already picked one out and she whispered it as the coin dropped.

"Not to be alone on the holidays." She licked her lips after she said the words, as if she wanted to bring them back in. She hadn't even thought about wishing for something in that vein.

The coin made a plunking sound in the water and sank to the bottom, shimmering back and forth as it tumbled and landed flat on the painted bottom.

Could she still be so childish as it believe in wishes? Next thing she knew she'd be wishing on a star and swearing she had talked to a cricket with a cane and top hat. She smirked, shook her head, adjusted her purse, and headed off toward one of the men's clothing stores that littered this side of the mall. Reaching it she stopped and looked in through the glass.

The store was small and almost everything could be seen from where she stood, even the cash register was in her line of vision and she turned to get a better look at the line that was forming, to make sure it was even worth going in. Every store she had been in that day was filled, and every last person was rude beyond belief.

It was about three people long, perfectly short. She took a few steps away from the glass, about to go in when she looked again and noticed who was paying the lady behind the register.

"Castle?" She said, furrowing her brow and canting her head to the side. What was he doing out shopping still? Then again, it was Castle, he probably waited until the last second to do anything. She stepped away from the window and decided she'd go to another one, she really didn't want to talk to him right now.

Things had been a little off between them somewhat since Josh. It wasn't as bad as when she dated Tom, but there was a weirdness there that she couldn't shake, one that got worse after she broke up with Josh. It wasn't Castle though, it was her. She felt weird, like something had changed between them, but she couldn't say what or if it was a good thing.

She had only made it about six steps when she heard her name called and she squinted as if the words had actually hit her. She stopped in her tracks and hoped she had misheard, but he called her again.

"Beckett?" Leave it to Castle not to care if he was wrong. He'd just shout out a name and see if he was right. She turned, her shoulders hunched slightly which pushed up the collars of her jacket. She tried to act surprise.

"Castle? What are you doing out here?" He smiled broadly at her and closed the distance between them. She could smell his cologne even amongst the sea of smells. He had one hand in the pocket of his long black coat, and the other holding a bag with the name of the store he just came out of stenciled on the side.

He looked good, but she had always thought he had a certain... look about him. She tried not to smile but her lips still lifted up. The shadow of a beard that he normally wore was a little richer now, and she found herself wondering if a beard would suit him. No, probably not.

"Doing some last minute shopping, of course. Why are you out here? I figured you'd be one of those who do all their shopping in September."

"I- I am, usually. Just picking up a few things."

"Oh? Spending Christmas with your dad, huh?" She thought of lying to him, but decided that it didn't matter.

"Uh, no, actually spending it by myself. I'm working on Christmas. Christmas Eve day I'll be with my dad for most of it, but he can't stay too long."

"What?" He said, taking his hand out of his pocket and looking at her in somewhat shock.

"What?"

"You can't spend Christmas alone."

"I have before, it's not that big of a deal, Castle."

"Yes it is..." He paused and she groaned as she knew he had one of his 'brilliant' ideas. "You can come over and spend it was us."

"No," she said without even registering what he had said. When she had she had no choice but to stand behind the No. "It's fine, Castle, I don't want to impose."

"No, come on, it's just me, mother and Alexis. We always make too much food and I... would love for you to come."

She looked away from him, gnawed on her lip for a moment and then looked back, shaking her head. "No, I appreciate the offer, but it's fine I don't mind. Plus, the next day will probably be a long one."

He frowned and looked almost sad but it lasted only a moment before a mask of indifference came over his face. "If you change your mind..." He said with a shrug.

"I won't, but thanks." She already changed her mind. She wanted to take him up on the offer, and yet she couldn't now. She probably wouldn't have no matter what, but she wish she could.

"Okay then, I should probably go look for Alexis-Merry Christmas, Kate..." He said before he bent and kissed her cheek gently. "I hope it's wonderful and Santa brings you everything you wished for."

"Uh... yeah... Merry Christmas, Castle." She said, her hand going to where he had kissed her. A heat was there, as if his lips still lingered. He smiled and walked off with a small wave and disappeared into the sea of people.

For a moment she stood there just listening to the music playing across the speakers, her stomach fluttering and she wondered why she had turned him down.

It would be too odd, she decided and began off into the crowd, heading back into the store Castle had been in. It would just be too odd to spend Christmas with Castle, Martha and Alexis. It's a time for family, and while she couldn't be with hers, she wasn't sure she wanted to be with any others. She didn't want to be the pitied girl that didn't have anywhere to be on Christmas, which was why she had work.

She ran through the racks, still wondering if it would have been so bad to go to Castle's. She had been there before, even spent a few days there when her apartment became a black hole. Holidays were different. She decided and picked out a nice shirt that she thought her dad would really like and went up to the register and paid.

She left the mall, one last heavy blast of heat following her on her way out into the parking lot. It began to snow as she crossed it. The snow had been coming in bursts through out the day and a layer was already building on the black top and made the walk a dangerous one. She slipped once or twice but she never fell.

The snow came down at a clipped pace, masking the lamps in a sheet of white, and the lights flared behind it. It was almost picture perfect, but Kate was too cold to really admire it and quickened her pace to her car. When she reached it she found it covered and mumbled a curse. She opened the passenger side door, threw her bags in and got the brush out from the back and set to work cleaning it off. She tried her best to keep snow from going down her sleeve but she failed more than she succeeded and by the time she had the windows clear her wrists ached from the stinging cold. She was liking the snow less and less as time went by.

The car took a few tries to start but once it did she sat there with her arms wrapped around her and waited on the heat while looking out into the snow. It was doubling it's pace, the flakes becoming larger and the hood of her car was already covered.

When she was little this was her favorite time of year. There was just something in the air around Christmas that made her feel warm and happy inside. She hadn't felt that feeling since her mother had passed on. It seemed any joy of the season had gone with her because it was just another reminder that her mother was no longer with her. She could still remember vividly the Christmas after. Her father had just started to drink a bit too much and she was home still, not really wanting to go back to school yet.

Their tree was pitiful, but it was all either of them wanted to do. She was the one that decorated it, all the while she tried to ignore the memories each ornament held. Her father couldn't even be in the same room as the tree. He tried to sit with Kate once but that lasted all of about fifteen minutes before he had to get out of the room as if it was on fire.

A Charlie Brown's Christmas was playing on the TV and she sat in her pajamas and tried her best not to cry. She kept hoping that her mother would come through the door at any minute. She prayed that she would come back, just for the holiday, and then did something she hadn't done since she was three. She wished that Santa would bring her mother back.

She had thrown the idea out just as quickly as she had allowed it to flourish and wrapped the blanket she had across her shoulders around her a little tighter.

She also remembered hearing her dad weeping in the other room, offset by the sound of a beer opening every few minutes. However bad she was, he was much worse. That was the beginning of the downfall for both of them. He just fell faster.

She sighed and put the car in reverse, checked behind her and backed out of the parking space. She headed home, the day before Christmas Eve, thinking about her mom, and being alone again.


	2. Green Christmas

Chapter 2

**Green Christmas**

"Strange isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. When he isn't around he leaves an awful hole, doesn't he?" The TV screen showed a man in the snow, leaning against a mailbox with the name 'MA BAILEY' printed on it. He was talking to another who looked frighten at the very idea of what he spoke of.

Kate was curled up on the couch, a red blanket around her, nursing a cup of hot chocolate as she half watched the TV and the blinking lights of the tree that was just in the corner beyond. A number of presents sat around the tree, some that she had bought herself and some from friends and her dad. She planned on waiting until Christmas morning, just before she went into work, to open them. Still, it felt a little odd to open them on her own and she found herself once more wishing she hadn't shot down the idea of spending the evening with Castle and his family.

This was exactly how she did not want to spend her Christmas Eve. She loved the holiday, and even though she spent the day with her dad, the evening was where she really didn't want to be alone.

She found a small comfort in it, however. She was warm, with hot chocolate that burned her hands if she held it in one or the other too long and a heavy blanket around her. She also had a job and friends, which not everyone could say. She had everything a girl could want, well, almost.

A boyfriend didn't matter to her all that much usually, it was only on holidays like these that she felt anything about not having one. It was the laughing of couples on the sidewalks and the kissing under the mistletoe that brought it to the forefront.

"That's it," she said as she pushed the blanket from her shoulders and sat the cup down on the table in front of her. She couldn't stay inside anymore. She felt too alone, and had too much time to think about it. She needed some fresh air, some human interaction of some sort, even if it was walking through the park and watching the other couples enjoy the night.

A look outside showed the snow hadn't let up any. The entire outside was a crisp white, even piling up outside windows in large half circles. The candles in the windows on the opposite building shined in crystal shapes through the snow, and somehow it made her feel warm. That was until she saw two people dancing past the window and a number of others behind them, singing and dancing. Friends and family together...

She moved away from the window and went to her room to change. She came back out with a bluish green turtleneck sweater and jeans. She slipped on her boots, threw on her new jacket and, stopping only to turn the TV off, headed out the door.

The world had changed in the snow. It wiped away everything and threw a new coat of paint over the buildings and streets, marking down anyones passing in footprints. She tried to follow these, not leaving behind footprints of her own, mostly to keep snow out of her short boots. The snow had piled upon itself quickly and if she had to guess she'd say there had to be six or so inches on the sidewalks.

She looked up into the biting wind after a bit and squinted at her surroundings. She found herself in the park that was near her apartment, not exactly Central Park, but it was pretty nonetheless. She stopped for a moment, the snow fell at an angle now, followed the wind. In it she could make out lights in the distance. They were small, no more than twinkling pin pricks in the night. What they were she could only guess and her curiosity got the better of her. She started toward them.

As she made her way closer it didn't take long to see that they were on a tree. It took her a moment to place why, but she was able to remember seeing a flyer about it a week ago. The tree lighting was tonight. Just about every park had some semblance of one and this seemed to be a big affair if the number of people working on it was any indication.

There were a couple of wooden benches laid out in a circle around the large pine. Beside the tree people were carrying boxes filed with lights as their partners put them in place on the thick branches of the pine. The snow weighted the branches down which made it easier, and it also added a reflective element to each light, making them just a little brighter.

Kate took a seat near the back as the front was filled with groups of people, mostly families with their children, or couples who sat and watched the tree come to life.

She smiled and placed her elbows on her knees and held her head up. She was glad she had left the apartment, this was much nicer and she couldn't help but enjoy the warmth that built insider her. It was a sensation she hadn't felt truly since she was little and she would dance on her mother's feet in the living room, Frank Sinatra singing jingle bells on the radio. They still danced when she got older, but it had lost it's luster somehow as the years passed. Now the feeling washed over her again and she couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her as she watched the tree.

"Evening, mind if I join you?" A voice asked and she looked up to see an elderly man standing just to the side of her. He was bundled up in a long heavy coat. An old style top hat sat on his head and a few tuffs of white hair stuck out from under it and were played with by the wind. He carried a black cane that most of his weight was on. He looked at her over the round rims of his glasses and she could tell he was smiling even while the collars of his coat hid his lips.

"Um, sure," Kate said and slid over some, brushing off the snow. The new place was cold and she shivered as it seeped through her jeans.

The old man smiled and sat down, his cane out in front and between his legs. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"It is," Kate said nodding in agreement.

"Not often that we get a white Christmas. Do you come here a lot?"

"Sometimes, just to think." The man laughed and she looked over.

"A park is a wonderful place to just walk and think. I often do the same." They fell into a silence as they watched the tree being decorated. Kate was glad for the company, even if she didn't know the man.

"That's my granddaughter right there." The man said after a few moments. She looked over to see him pointing with a shaking, age-spotted hand to a little girl who was dressed in a puffy pink coat and a blue and green wool hat.

"She just turned seven last week. They grow up too fast." He laughed again, a dry one that didn't sound too happy. "Or maybe it's just me that is growing too old. Life goes by so fast once you hit twenty-five. How old are you, if you'll forgive an old man for prying."

"Thirty-one." Kate said smirking at how he put the question.

"Still a youngin'," he said, chuckling. "I remember hitting my thirties thinking I still had my entire life in front of me to do what I wanted, next thing I knew I was heading to the bathroom every thirty minutes." He barked out a laugh when Kate looked over. "Sorry, TMI as my granddaughter says, huh?"

"No, it's fine." Kate said, and it was. She liked the old man.

"But you get what I mean. My kids grew up and moved away, my wife passed on a few years ago. Time just flies by, and I had let a lot of things go by because I always thought there was time. Now... now I do everything I can. I spend time with my grandkids every chance I get, even if my son isn't the biggest fan of me."

"Why's that?" Kate said and then back tracked. "If you don't mind me asking, I mean."

"I don't," The man said looking over and smiled with thin lips. His eyes held a sadness behind them that didn't fit the cool blue of the irises. "We had a falling out a few years back, around the time his mother died. See, he sort of blames me for her death."

"How'd she'd die?"

"Heart-attack."

"How was that your fault?" Kate asked, surprised.

The old man shrugged. "He's use to blaming me for everything. I don't fight it, he can blame me all he wants as long as I can see my grandkids."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I've tried to fix things, but he doesn't want to. His wife accepts me at least. That's her, right there." He pointed out a woman who had striking red hair. She was playing with the little girl he had pointed out before. They were throwing snow at each other in great sprays of white. "I'm trying one last time tonight to get him to forgive me for whatever it is. It is Christmas after all, the time for miracles."

"I wish you luck." Kate said and the man thanked her.

"Anyway, enough about me. I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Kate said furrowing her brow and looking over to him.

"Are you okay?"

He said it in such a kind voice that Kate almost couldn't help telling him that she wasn't. That she was by herself and didn't want to be. But it seemed she didn't need to because after a moment of those blue eyes on her he turned away and sighed, a cloud of white escaping from him.

"Care to talk about it? I'm a good listener, really. Like the dead you could say."

"I work with the dead a lot, usually I listen to them."

"Oh?" He looked over, curious. "How so?"

"Homicide detective, with the NYPD."

"Ah, so you know better than most that death is always around a corner."

"I do."

"Then why are you here?"

"What?"

"Why are you here?" The man repeated, keeping his head toward the tree. His hat had shifted down on his forehead slightly with the weight of snow on the brim, shadowing his eyes. "Why aren't you with your family and friends... oh."

"Oh? What do you mean oh?"

"You're alone, aren't you?"

Kate shifted uncomfortably, she didn't like how well this guy could read her. She almost wanted to make an excuse and leave, but at the same time she couldn't. He was telling the truth, she was alone, and that was why she was in the park on Christmas Eve.

"Sorry, sorry, dear, I didn't mean to strike a nerve." The man stared at her, his expression just as sad as it was before.

"No, it's all right. It's true, no reason to be sorry about mentioning it."

"Is there a reason you are? I find it very hard to believe a gorgeous woman like you doesn't have any friends, or a certain someone to spend time with. No, I'm not hitting on you by the way, I'm old, but not creepy old." He said and they both laughed gently. "So, is there?"

"There was, but we broke up a little while ago, and..."

"And there is someone else?"

Kate didn't say anything for a moment. Was Castle someone else? There was that feeling around him, a feeling that said he could be more than just a partner in the work sense, but she couldn't make herself go through with it. She sighed and looked to her shoes and moved them back and forth, clearing the snow away in sweeping paths.

"I don't know."

"Remember what I was talking about before?"

Kate looked up. "About thinking you had more time then you did?"

"Exactly. There's a moral in that story somewhere, but hell if I know where. I'll just say this: It's no fun spending the holidays by yourself. I have a feeling that other one you're thinking about wouldn't mind seeing you tonight."

"Maybe."

"Maybe is a killer of dreams. I'm quoting a wise, old person much like myself when I say: Do, or do not, there is no try."

"Yoda?"

"Where were you when I was younger?"

"Not even born probably," Kate said laughing and the old man sighed with a smile.

"Such cruelty fate has." He said. "No women my age likes the newer movies, and I'll be damned if I find a woman any age that knows Star Wars very well, unless they have a nerdy husband."

"My dad is a huge Star Wars fan as well as a baseball fan."

"Ah, take after your father, huh?" The man said and Kate nodded. "Well, I should really go help them finish and see if my son will talk to me. You think about what I said, you shouldn't be alone right now, and I think that young, lucky man would love to see you tonight. You'd probably make his Christmas." He stood and tipped his hat to her, the snow fell away from it in clumps before him. "Merry Christmas, little lady."

"Merry Christmas to you, as well." She said and watched him weave his way through the benches and met up with the woman and girl from before. The woman reached out and gave him a tight hug and the little girl nearly knocked him over but he just laughed. It faded as a young man came out from behind the tree. The two of them stood there looking at each other and neither said anything. The woman looked uneasily between the both of them and Kate wished she could do something.

"Merry Christmas," she heard the old man say and he held out his hand. A moment passed and the young man took it, shaking it with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas, Pop." He said and that was it. They broke the handshake and the young man went back around to the tree and the older one sat on a bench and played with the little girl.

It wasn't much, Kate thought, but it was something. From the sound of how the man was talking before that may have been the most they had said to each other in a long time. She felt slightly happier than she had all month at that scene and his words echoed in her head. She was wasting time. She was afraid and it was making her let a chance of being happy pass her by.

She stood and took one last look at the tree as it fully lit up. A prettier sight she couldn't really think of. She couldn't help but smile and took a mental snapshot of the image before heading back out of the park. She still debated if she really wanted to see Castle as she walked.

By the time she found herself back at her apartment she made a decision.


	3. To Give is Better Than to Receive

Chapter 3

**To Give is Better Than to Receive  
><strong>

The night had grown long, but the snow didn't tire. Kate was standing on a corner and looked up at the dark windows of Richard Castle's apartment. She was covered in snow and the roads were barren of cars. She could not be more alone in the world than when she stood there. It almost felt like she was the last person alive, a creepy feeling that she couldn't shake. The cab she came in would probably be one of the last ones out and about as the roads were already troublesome to travel.

As seconds ticked by she began to think about heading home. The lights were out which meant they had already gone to bed. She looked down at her father's watch, the face showed nine-thirteen. Early, she thought, but then maybe it's what they did on Christmas Eve.

She sighed and turned away from the building and looked back at the way she had come. The tire tracks of the cab were nothing but tiny gullies in the plane of snow. Her foot prints had disappeared, the snow erasing them, leaving behind only slightly deeper pits. It was like she didn't even exist. She pushed that thought away and began to leave. She'd give him the gifts she had with her next time he came by the station.

The sodium light lit her way as she began to cross the street, hoping to find a cab on a more plowed road, but she only made it to the sidewalk corner on the other side when a cab started to come down the road. The chained tires threw snow to the sides and the front bumper plowed forward through the snow at a snails pace. She stood and waited to see if there was anyone in it, hoping she'd get lucky on the cab.

To her surprise it stopped in the middle of road in front of Rick's building, the driver probably afraid he'd get stuck if he moved into where it wasn't plowed. There were two shadows in the back of the cab. One reached up and handed the driver something and then opened the door.

Rick got out first, his face turning red in the cold and snow flakes laid across his hair and coat. They fell away when he reached back in and helped Alexis out and then picked up a few things from the back. Alexis laughed when Rick grumbled about something and Kate smiled as she watched them both.

Alexis headed toward the door, swiped the card and went inside, Kate guessed to call the elevator while Rick got the rest of the bags. The cab took off after a moment and Rick stood in the middle of the street trying to gather all of the bags. He looked up after he failed for the second time and their eyes met. Kate's breath caught, she didn't think he would notice her from where she was, but he looked right at her.

"Beckett?" He said and Kate sighed, but it wasn't unhappy. This was why she had come all this way, wasn't it? He grabbed the bags and pulled them from the middle of the street and into the snow pile near the curb. That done he looked up and down the road and then jogged his way over to her. She smiled as he got closer and he smiled back. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm surprised to be here, but I sort of wanted to give you these." She said slowly and held up a bag. There were wrapped gifts inside, presents for Rick, Alexis and Martha. She thought it might be a little forward, but it gave her the excuse to stop by and see him anyway and she wanted to thank all of them for everything. She handed them over to him and he looked down and smiled.

"Thanks," he said and she turned and looked at the building across the street, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"It's not much, just... wanted to get you all something."

"You didn't have too, but I have some presents for you as well."

"Really? You didn't have t-" She said surprised, and was cut off.

"Of course, can't not get my work wife something for Christmas."

"I am not your work wife."

"I thought we went through this already?" He said and she couldn't help but laugh.

"So, you've reconsidered my offer?" He said after a moment. There was a hopeful tone to his voice and her thoughts went back to the man in the park. Maybe it would make Rick's Christmas, though the idea that she could do that for him was absurd, and just a little egotistical. Still, it was that thought, that they could both make the night better for each other, that had brought her all this way.

"Maybe, I dunno."

"Come on, you're here now. You have to come inside and have dinner with us."

"Oh? I do?"

"Yes, and I will carry you if I have to." Rick said and she glared at him but it lost most of it's menace because she smiled while doing it.

"Sure, Castle, I would love to se- Castle!" Rick picked her up easily, one arm at her knees and the other supported her back. He started to carry her across the street before she could say anything more.

"Castle, put me down!" She finally got out once she was over her surprise.

"Not until you promise that you'll come up for dinner and hang out with us." He said. He was already at the other side of the street and almost to the door, carrying her easily even while the snow made it hard to walk. Through the glass doors Kate could see the doorman watching them both with mild amusement and Kate felt her cheeks burn.

"Okay, fine! Just put me down." She said looking away from the building and she wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. Rick laughed as he gently put her to her feet.

"See, that wasn't so hard-ow!" She punched him as soon as she was on the ground, her eyes narrowed at him. He started to laugh as he placed a hand to his shoulder. "Okay, I may have deserved that."

"May have?" Kate asked and crossed her arms.

"Detective Beckett? Hey! Dad said you'd be here a while ago, did the snow hold you up?" Alexis came out of the door and rushed up to both them, beaming.

"He did?" Kate said and shot Rick a questioning glance which he shrugged off.

"Yeah, we went out to get some stuff hoping we'd be back before you got here. I'm glad we were." Alexis said and reached over and brought Kate into a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Kate said grinning and squeezed back. "And it's Kate, okay?"

"Fine with me," Alexis said and turned around to her dad. "Those bags are getting soaked, Dad. If anything gets ruined it's your fault."

Rick laughed. "It always is. Can you give me a hand you think?" He said to Kate and she nodded, "Good. Sweetheart, hold the door."

"You told her I was coming?" Kate said as she picked up a few of the bags. They were heavy, at least the ones she grabbed and she wondered what was inside. Probably some expensive toy he saw on sale.

"I took a gamble." He said as if that answered everything.

"And if I didn't?"

"The snow would be a good enough excuse I guess, but I was sure you'd show up at some point."

"Why?" How could he be so sure? She had told him no, and usually when she told him no it didn't change.

"Because, it was my wish for the holiday."

They passed through the door and headed to the elevator and all the while Kate's mind was in overdrive. He wished for her to come to dinner? Why? Was he kidding about it? She wouldn't put it past him, but the way he said it made her believe that he had actually done it. She began to gnaw on her lip as she tried to calm her mind. Did it really matter? She was there now.

They waited for Alexis and then rode the elevator up to Rick's apartment.

Christmas had come to Rick's apartment in full force. Garland hung from the rafters and the tree was lit with color and white lights, fully decked out with more ornaments then she could possibly count. The fire place on the one end of the room was lit and threw warm light and flickering shadows through the room until Rick turned the lights on.

Under the tree were a number of presents, most small which surprised her. She followed Rick to the kitchen and sat the bags she was carrying onto the counter next to the rest.

She turned back to the fireplace and watched the flames for a little bit feeling awkward already. The feeling became even worse when she saw four stockings hanging by it. The first three she could make out the name on, they were for the Castle family, which was no surprise, but the last one laid so that the top folded together and she couldn't read the name.

Could it be for Gina? Or Meredith? Could they be here as well? That would make this even worse and she was beginning to regret the decision to come.

"Grams!" Alexis called bounding off to the stairs. She called again but there was no answer and she rushed up the stairs all the while calling for Martha.

"Martha asleep?" Kate asked, turning to Rick as he pulled a few wrapped presents from one of the bags. He shrugged as he went to the tree and sat them under it and then did the same with the gifts she had given him outside.

"She wanted to take a nap, we usually stay up pretty late on Christmas Eve now that Alexis is older." He said and returned back to the counter. "I'm glad you reconsidered."

"I am too, I think. So, is it just us four?" Kate asked, she couldn't help it, she wanted to know. She had to know who the other stocking was for.

He nodded. "Why? Expecting someone else?"

"No, just... no." She said flatly and he smiled.

"Okay then, want to help me set the table?"

"You haven't ate yet? It's almost ten."

He shrugged and went to the cabinets, pulled out a few plates that looked older than anything in the apartment. "We eat late too, and we were sort of waiting on you."

"I can't believe you were so sure I'd show."

"I told you, it was my Christmas wish. Santa never disappointed me before." The boyish grin he had made her laugh. He pointed out where the forks and knives were and she gathered up four pairs and laid them out around the plates. Rick continued to go back and forth from the kitchen, his hands full with bowls of food and he placed them around the table where ever they would fit. He was right, they did make too much food. "Hope you like ham, Mother made it so I'm praying that it tastes better than last year."

"Why, what was wrong with it last year?"

"The ham-"

"Don't listen to him, he's exaggerating. The ham was just a little over cooked." Martha came down off the stairs wearing a red and green dress that had just the right amount of holiday spirit. She crossed the room and gathered Kate up into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, dear."

"Merry Christmas, Martha, thanks for having me."

"You're always welcome here, you know that," she said looking over to Rick who nodded and then fixed his eyes on her.

"That ham wasn't over cooked, mother, it was a piece of charcoal."

"Oh hush, then next time you make Christmas dinner. Besides, that stove has always cooked things goofy."

"Yes... it was the stove and I would, but you take over the kitchen every-" A timer went off in said kitchen and Martha took off, hushing Rick with a raised finger. She went into the kitchen, grabbed two oven mitts and from the oven she pulled out the nicest looking ham Kate had ever seen. It was also much too large for just the four of them.

"Mother, where did you get that thing?" Rick asked coming up to the counter and looking down at the glazed chunk of meat. "Did you take lessons or something?"

"See, I can do all right sometimes." Martha said beaming and Rick reached out to take a small piece from it but had his hand slapped. "Not until it's on the table... I swear," she said and looked over at Kate. "Thirty something years old and he still acts like he's twelve sometimes."

"Don't I know it," Kate said and got a glare from Rick. He turned away, his brow furrowed as he stared at the trashcan that sat beside the counter. She knew that look, he was onto something. She moved to the counter and put her back to it, waiting to see what it was.

"And you're still the actor." Rick said, opening the trash can and pulled out a bag from a restaurant down the street. "Nice, Mother."

Martha shrugged. "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying, and besides... that ham was awful last year." She laughed and picked up the ham and took it over to the table. She placed it at one end and looked expectantly back to where Kate and Rick stood.

"Just going to stand there or are we going to eat sometime tonight?" She said and took a seat at one side of the table.

Kate felt Rick's hands touch her shoulder and she turned to look up at him. "You heard the lady," Rick said and then moved away to the table and pulled out a chair for Kate which she took.

"Of course you don't do that for your own mother." Martha said, but she had the slightest smirk on her lips.

"You already sat down," Rick shot back and Martha turned her hands up as if to say, 'oh sure, use that.' Once Kate was seated Rick went to the stairs and called for Alexis.

"Be right down!"

"You better hurry up, otherwise I won't leave you any stuffing." This seemed to do it as a moment later Alexis rushed down the stairs, carrying three presents which were balanced precariously on top of each other.

"I had to finish wrapping the gifts," she said to Rick as she weaved past him and to the tree. "And I had to rewrap some of the ones you did."

"What was wrong with my wrapping?"

"You used as much tape as wrapping paper, dad." She said throwing him a glare. "I had to use scissors to get it off."

"Well, I didn't want a certain someone peaking."

"Don't you dare look over here, darling." Martha said with a pointed finger and he adverted his gaze to Kate.

"Not me either, Castle." She said and he looked down at the floor like a scolded child. The look disappeared just as quickly as it came and he smiled again.

"Okay, well let's get to the food then, shall we?" Rick said and placed a hand to Alexis's back, steering her to the table.

Kate watched as Rick took the seat opposite of her and where the ham was sitting. He picked up a large fork and a knife and she prayed he wouldn't cut himself with it as he began to slice into the meat.

She found herself thinking of the one Christmas where her dad did such a thing, slicing into his hand with a large knife. There was blood everywhere, Kate had yelped, her uncle stood up in shock, but her mom calmly got up, went to the kitchen and came back with a towel and wrapped her dad's hand with it. That was the year they spent Christmas Eve in the ER. While it wasn't the Christmas they expected, it did make it one she wouldn't forget. She smiled once Rick put the knife down and began to put the ham on a plate which he passed to Alexis.

"I see you're amazed by my carving skills." Rick said catching her staring.

"Just amazed you still have all your fingers." She said and took a plate that Martha handed over and put two pieces of ham on her plate. He laughed first and then the rest joined in.

The dinner went smoothly with lots of talk and laughter. Kate couldn't remember the last time she had such a good time. They had made her feel so welcome, like she was part of the family.

She wouldn't mind that either, she found herself thinking as she sat sipping coffee while Christmas music played from the sound system. Alexis was talking to Martha about what she got Ash for Christmas while Rick was working on finishing off his piece of pie.

How did this happen?

She found herself asking that question as she watched Rick. He had been a part of her life before he even knew she existed. His stories had helped her through the hardest time of her life and he'd have never known it until they started working together. He was different than what she thought he would be, especially with how he wrote, but the more she got to know him she realized that he wasn't different at all.

He was charming, handsome, funny, intelligent, loving and caring. He just had a persona it seemed for the general people in his life. She got to see him for who he really was. She was glad he was still with her because in truth... she cared about him more than he could ever know. More than she could probably ever explain.

He looked up, probably felt her eyes on him and he gave her a curious look before smiling and leaning back in his chair. His hands went behind his head and he stretched. "So, now that dinner is over, it's present time I believe." He said and got up, rushing over to the tree.

"Dad has been waiting for this all night, we all get to open one present on Christmas Eve." Alexis said glancing at Kate. "He gets some kind of rush giving everyone their presents, I think it's from too many years playing Santa for me."

"I loved every minute of it, and here is your gift because you've been such a good girl... like always." He bent down and placed a kiss to Alexis's forehead and handed her a gold and green wrapped present. She sat it on the table before her and waited for Rick to come back with another gift for Martha.

"Here's yours... though I know you haven't been very good." He said and Martha waved him off after he placed the present in front of her and kissed her temple.

"That's funny coming from you, Richard," she said after him as he headed back to the tree once more.

"And this one is for you, Beckett, since you've been such a saint this year dealing with me." He handed the present over and bent down, kissed her cheek and she tried not to blush, though she couldn't tell if she was doing a very good job. That was the second time he had done that... or was it the third? She couldn't take many more from him and at this rate she'd be kissing him back before the night was over.

Rick went back to his side of the table and sat down. His hands were folded in front of him and he looked between them all, a large grin on his face and his eyes lit up.

"Not getting one for yourself?" Kate asked while Alexis and Martha began to rip into the wrapping paper.

"I already got my gift."

"What was that?"

"Having the three most important women in my life here on Christmas," he said holding his hands out and she felt a warmth fill her stomach. Did he really include her in that?

She stood up and kept eye contact with him until she moved past and to the tree. She could feel his eyes on her as she searched out the pile looking for the gift she had brought for him. It was on the left side of the tree and she reached in and then turned around to find all three staring at her. The two women smirked at her while Rick had a confused look on his face. She smiled back and walked to the table, placed the present in front of Rick.

"You haven't been a saint," she said, bending down next to him and almost whispering in his ear, "and you haven't been that good in a general sense, but you've been good to me, so Merry Christmas." She turned her head and kissed his cheek, revenge in a strange way because it still made her blush, but at least this time he did too.

Kate sat down in front of her present and began to pull at the wrapping paper with a fingernail while she watched everyone else from the corner of her eye.

Alexis had gotten her present open first. She made a squealing sound and Kate looked up fully to see what had made the girl so happy. In her hand she held a new iPhone box. She jumped out of her seat and almost knocked Rick out of his chair with the hug.

"You like it, I take it?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back and nodded forcefully.

"Thanks so much, dad."

"You're welcome pumpkin." He said and she sat back down and began to open the box.

"Oh, Richard..." Kate turned to see Martha holding a beautiful green and silver necklace. The light played in the tiny crystals which made them dance while standing still. "It's wonderful," she said and reached over bringing Rick into a hug and kiss. Rick was beaming, he really did enjoy playing Santa.

He turned his gaze to Kate and she held it, still ripping slowly at the wrapping paper. "Going to open yours?" She asked and he looked down at the gift in front of him for a moment and then looked back.

"After you open yours."

Kate shook her head. "You first, then I'll open mine."

"You're the guest here, you go first."

"Exactly, I'm the guest, which means you go first."

"How-"

"Darling, just do it, you know you're not going to win." Martha said placing a hand on Rick's arm. He grumbled gently and began to tear into the package. She smiled as she watched his face change as the wrapping paper fell away. From it he pulled a picture frame and he just stared at it for a long moment. The longer he stared the more she feared he didn't like it at all. She was willing him to say something and finally she had to speak to fill the silence.

"If you don't like it I ca-"

"It's not that," Rick said cutting her off and looking up at her, a faint smile showing. "Just, it's awesome, where'd you get it?"

"Jenny took it that night we were at the bar last week." Kate said smiling slightly.

It was a picture of her and Rick and the boys sitting in a booth at the bar toasting to a case closed. They were leaning against each other and Kate had looked over with a large grin on her face and Rick looked back, mirroring her expression. Looking at the picture she was struck at how it seemed they had forgotten about everyone in the room other than each other. She also loved the picture because of that.

"I remember now... and right after that Ryan spilled his drink on you."

Kate shook her head. "I had tried to suppress that memory, Castle. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's going on my desk so I can look at it all the time."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Now open yours," he said motioning to the package that was in front of her. She ripped into it as Rick handed the picture to Alexis and then Martha, letting them both look at it.

Inside she found a stack of paper bound by a thick red ribbon. On the front, typed, was the words: Heat Wave. She smiled down at it, looking over the cover page. Near the bottom was Rick's slanted scrawl.

To Kate,

I wasn't sure what to get you and I didn't want to overstep, but I thought you might like the manuscript of the first Nikki Heat novel. I usually keep them bound and in a desk drawer, but this one is for you. Also... you may want to look at page 105.

Merry Christmas,

Rick

She looked up at him and found him watching with a small smile. "Go on," he said, pointing at the book. "Check it out."

She picked a place halfway through the book and then flipped through it until she reach 105 which wasn't too hard as there was something there keeping the pages apart. The object was a silver locket with a chain.

She picked it up and held it in her hand, her mouth dropping slightly. It was beautiful. She reached out with a shaking hand and undid the tiny clasp and pulled open the small door of the circle locket. Inside she found two pictures; one of her mother and one of her father, both from when they were younger.

She could feel the tears burn at the edges of her eyes. It was one of the sweetest, nicest gifts she'd ever received and she looked over to him but there was a look of concern on his face.

"I... I notice you hadn't worn your mother's ring much and well, I thought this way you could carry them both around your neck. I didn't want to overstep, really, but I had the idea and talked to your dad about it and he..."

"You talked to my dad?"

"Well, not exactly, I ran it by Lanie and she talked to him and got the pictures for me. I thought you would like it... I'm sorry if-"

"Castle, I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said and smiled as she put the necklace on and snapped the clasp closed. "I really do."

"Good... oh good." He said breathing a heavy sigh of relief and she laughed as did Alexis and Martha.


	4. Understanding In The Snow

Chapter 4

**Understanding in the Snow**

Christmas Day came with the chimes of a clock, but only one person was awake to hear them. She was sitting on the couch and facing the fireplace while her thin fingers played with the locket around her neck.

Rick had insisted that she stay the night and as the dinner and everything ran far into the night she didn't put up much a fight, but she couldn't sleep. He had tried to give up his bed but she wouldn't let him. They argued gently about it for what must've been ten minutes until Martha broke it up and Kate won.

The couch wasn't uncomfortable and she was warm and tired, but still sleep did not come. She couldn't shut her mind down enough to let her drift off to sleep, and she didn't think she would be able to anytime soon.

Rick. He had a way of disarming her and knowing her. This gift was perfect and he had obviously put a lot of thought into what to get her. She couldn't think of anyone who would get her something like this, but then again Rick had got further into her past life than anyone really before. Why was that? Why did she open up to him when she knew he would use it in his stupid books?

She sighed and looked down at the pictures of her parents. His books weren't stupid, she loved them, even the Nikki Heat ones. Sure, somethings were a little much and she wished he didn't write about the characters having sex so much, but they were still good; made better by the fact that Nikki was based on her. Plus, they allowed her to get close to Rick. Close to her favorite author and now they were partners and friends, maybe even great friends. He had always put himself out there for her, always a phone call away.

He had saved her life more times then she could count, and she had saved his just as many. They always teased each other, and she knew at times she was just down right mean to him, and yet he still stuck around. He still wanted to be around her all the time. Still, she'd assumed too much before and was burned by it. She would not make the same mistake twice, but she couldn't help but allow herself to hope that he might actually have feelings for her. That one day it might all work out.

It was Christmas after all, the time for wishes. She had gotten her wish, hadn't she? She wasn't alone on Christmas Eve, at least not all of it. She was right now, but that was okay, everyone else was asleep and she had work tomorrow. After that, Christmas would be over and she wouldn't have to think about it all.

"Hey," She turned at the voice and found a sleepy looking Rick who stood at the end of the couch. He was dressed in black sweatpants and a green sweatshirt. His hair was a mess and she found herself thinking he looked awfully cute, much more so than the picture in the bar. She wouldn't tell him that of course. He already had a big enough ego.

"Hey," she said slowly and sat up.

"Waiting for Santa? I hear he doesn't come until all good little girls and boys are asleep." He sat down next to her, a little too close than she'd normally allow and yet she didn't mind.

"Then he should be here soon."

"Not with you awake."

"I'm not as good as you think, Castle."

He laughed. "Maybe. So, why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep, just too much on my mind." She said, still playing with the locket.

"Penny for your thoughts? Or how about a nickel? I think I have nickel." He said and dug into the pockets of his sweatpants. "Ah, there's that smile I was missing."

She reeled the smile in and looked back to the fire. Her eyes caught sight of the fourth stocking that hung on the mantle. It was still folded and hid the name from her. She needed to know who it was for. She turned back to Rick to find him watching her with an amused expression.

"Castle, who's the fourth stocking for?"

"What?" He furrowed his brow and she pointed to the mantle. His eyes scanned over it for a moment before a look of understanding crossed his face. "Oh! Right, forgot to mention that."

"So who is it for?"

"You."

"What?" She said, taken aback by the idea. He hung a stocking for her and he didn't even know she would show. "What do you mean me?"

"I mean it's your stocking here. Look," he stood and walked to the fireplace, her eyes following him, and unfolded it to show Kate written in a flowery hand. "I thought it'd be nice for you to have a stocking to open tomorrow with everyone else. And if you didn't stay I was going to bring it by the station tomorrow and give it to you."

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked letting the stocking fall back and made his way back to the couch.

"Why did you want me to stay, why did you wish I would come over for dinner? Why the gift and the stocking?" She said it all very quickly and then added after taking a deep breath, "Why did you say I'm important to you?"

"Because you are? Kate don't you see that you're important to me? Working with you had stopped being about the books a long time ago. I love working with you, I love being around you. You make my day better, I could be having one of the worst days ever and yet when I see you, when I ask for advice from you... it somehow makes it better. I know I cause more problems for you and that you wish I wasn't around sometimes, but I'm grateful you keep me on the case so to speak."

"You did," she said slowly. "Well, you use to bother me, but not for a long time now."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said and sat down. "But is that all that was on your mind?"

She shook her head. "Not really, the holidays are usually sort of lonely, and... I'm reminded about my mom a lot."

Rick sighed beside her and placed a hand on her knee. She was surprised but didn't move away. His eyes were distant for a moment as he looked at the the wall, half his face aglow from the flames from the fireplace. "Yeah, I think I know a bit of the feeling."

She cursed in her head. She had forgotten that he never knew his dad. Of course the holidays would be harsh for him in a bit of the same way they were for her. A time for family, where part of your family was missing. She reached down and took his hand in hers and moved into him a bit. She wanted the contact, something that was real and important.

"Sorry," she said and dropped her head to his shoulder. She felt him turn to look at her.

"For what?"

"I didn't think about you and your dad. I shoul-"

"Kate, it's fine, really. I'm just saying I can sort of relate. But hey, we have each other don't we? You've made my Christmas."

"How so?"

"By being here, with me. I didn't want to be alone on Christmas."

"You weren't alone though."

"I would be right now."

"True." She said and smiled. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Agreed, I'll stay and talk until you're about to fall asleep and then head to bed." He said and she yawned, his shoulder surprisingly comfortable.

"Fine, but no funny business." She said and he laughed.

"I promise, I'll be good. Don't want to get caught by Santa."

"You'll... You'll get coal in your... your stocking." She could feel herself drifting. It seemed that talking had finally cleared her mind long enough to allow sleep to come. Or maybe Rick being there was enough, acting like a pillow and friend. Either way she drifted to sleep only to be awoken by the sound of Christmas music coming from some were off in the distance.

She groaned and tried to roll over only to jerk awake by the sudden feeling of falling. She realized that she wasn't in her bed and slowly the events of the night before all came back. She was on Rick's couch. It was Christmas. She opened her eyes to look around to make sure she was right and found herself in a surprising place.

She was laying on top of Rick for the most part, her arm across his chest and she could feel one of his at her lower back. He was snoring gently next to her and she almost didn't want to wake him up no matter how bad this looked. They hadn't done anything, just fallen asleep. In each other's arms.

She shifted slightly and tried to see if there was a way that she could get free without waking him. She needed to get to work if her guess on the time was even close. She moved an inch or more to her right and was just about to pull herself free when she felt him stir. He looked over to her with hooded eyes, a questioning look playing behind them.

"Merry Christmas, Beckett."

She smiled at him. "Merry Christmas. Sorry, was trying not to wake you."

"Slinking away in the early dawn? Never thought you the type."

"I have to go to the station today and I wanted to get changed."

"Do you have to?" He asked and she had a feeling he knew something she didn't.

"What did you do?"

"Me? Why do you think I did something?"

"Because it's you, Castle," she said, narrowing her eyes at him which made him look away.

"I didn't do anything, I swear. Montgomery called this morning and said to let you know that you'd be called if you were needed."

"What do you mean he called, how did he know I was here?"

"I dunno, Lanie maybe? I didn't say anything." It couldn't have been Lanie, Kate hadn't called her. It had to have been Rick.

"Sure, look I gotta go anyway. Thanks for everything." She pulled away from him and picked up her coat, the present he had given her and stopped at the door. "Can you tell Alexis and Martha I said Merry Christmas?"

"Uh sure... yeah." He said and his voice sounded sad. She couldn't help feeling bad as well, but she had already spent too much time here. She had slept in his arms and as she stood there she had to resist the urge to drop everything and go back to them. She nodded, swallowed hard and left through the door.

Outside it still snowed heavily, in fact Kate was pretty sure it was heavier than the day before. The roads were covered and the drifts against the door of the building went up to just below her knees. She stood there for a moment looking up and down the street but no cars were moving. Crap.

Maybe that was why the Captain had told her to stay. There was no way she was getting to work in this. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, watching the snow fall and lay across the cityscape. She was going to have to go back upstairs.

"Kate!" She flinched at the voice and felt Rick's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him wearing nothing but his sweat pants and sweat shirt, his cheeks turned a deep shade of red as did his nose. "You forgot this." He said holding up the stocking from the mantle, it was filled with candy of all types and tiny wrapped gifts.

His teeth chattered and he was visibly shaking.

"Rick..." she said taking the stocking from him and shaking her head. "You're crazy."

"About you, I am." He said and then looked away as if he hadn't meant to say it. It took her a moment to come to realize exactly why.

"Rick, I'm... what do you mean by that."

"I care about you Kate. That was why you were my wish this year. That's why I invited you. You made this one of the best Christmas's that I've ever had, just by being here. Do you understand that?"

"I... I don't know. I was sorta thinking along the same lines."

"Then why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away." She huffed.

"Kate..."

"I'm just... I'm afraid of where this is going. I love having you in my life. I really do, but I don't know if we would work. I don't want to get together and then it just all falls apart and we don't see each other anymore."

"I'm not asking for anything right now, other than you stay for the day, or until the Captain calls. That's it."

"Well, I don't have much choice it seems."

"I guess not..."

"Okay," she said and smirked at him. "Besides I want to see what Alexis thinks of the present I got her."

"I'm sure she'll love it," Rick said and they both headed back to the door. Rick reached over and opened it for her and followed her inside.

She turned around and gasped slightly at the sight of Rick wearing only socks.

"You get sick I'm not nursing you."

"You have to, it'd be your fault."

"How?"

"You forgot the stocking." He said smiling. They stopped at the elevator and stood at the door waiting for it to open. It wouldn't be so bad to spend the day with the Castle family. She loved each of them as much as her own family.

She paused, tracing what she had just thought and couldn't find a way to argue with it. She did love them she realized, and Rick.

"Huh." Rick said and she looked over. He had his head tilted up to the molding around the elevator and she followed his gaze. There, tacked into the wood, was a small green plant.

"You've got to be kidding." She said and glared at him.

"I didn't do anything! Jeeze, why are you so quick to blame me?"

"So, what now?"

"Well... the rule is that you have to kiss who ever is under the mistletoe. But we-"

It was the perfect excuse she thought as she leaned in and caught his lips. He didn't move against her for a long moment and she tried not to laugh because even with her eyes closed she could imagine the shocked look on his face. She pulled him closer and it seemed that movement reassured him that he wouldn't get killed for kissing back.

They parted when the elevator's bell dinged and stood looking at each other. Kate's heart was slamming in her chest like a wrecking ball swinging into a building every half second. She had just kissed Richard Castle. It felt... odd and yet she didn't regret it in the slightest.

"Wow." Rick said and she nodded in agreement while she stepped into the elevator.

"You coming?"

"I dunno, I think I'm going to see if I can get this mistletoe framed or something."

"Shut up and let's go." She said, laughing.

"Fine, fine." He held his hands up in defense and looked up at the mistletoe as he passed under it again. "I love you, you little green plant."

"Hm, maybe if you're good for the rest of the day you won't need the plant to get a kiss."

"Oh, another one with you?"

"I didn't say anything about me." She said slyly and the elevator doors began to close. "But who knows?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's it for this Christmas story. If everything works out like I think it will, I'll have a new Christmas story for this year up on the 14th. I hope you all enjoyed it and have a wonderful month filled with fun and laughter.


End file.
